


Creations

by Liala



Series: Red Rocket Creations [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Improper use of a Giddyup Buttercup, Nora and Sturges build toys, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, closest thing to porn no plot i have written, improper use of a workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Nora and Sturges call Red Rocket their home, their sanctuary where they can appreciate each other and their creations.  Some having more uses than others.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts).



> I had a idea for a fic and was encouraged by the lovely Gaqalesqua. This is the resulting Sin and I dedicate it to them!

Nora and Sturges had a secret.  Not one that would shock the foundations of the Earth, but one that to the average settler would be seen as subversive.  But settlers were blind to the joy of taking junk and creating, moulding the remnants of a dead world into something new and alive.  Nora and Sturges understood that joy, both being engineers and revitalising Sanctuary into to something like a civilised town.  

But Red Rocket was their own.

 

No Settlers lived there and Nora had installed turrets and her robotic creatures.  More importantly it held their toys.  The windows were covered with heavy fabric and all the doors rehung.  The 6 ft high metal fence and death machines tended to keep most people away.  In what used to be the office was a jerry rigged double bed made from two welded together frames and joined mattresses, simple blankets covered the bare material.  The frame sat in the centre headboard opposite the door, it was important that each side could be accessed.  The only other furniture was two bedside tables and a lamp.

Outside the door was their storage area.  Mostly metal units that held their junk, but one was made of wood, salvaged from one of the pre-war homes and held their most important items.  The centre of the home was the workshop.  With the shutters working it was where they spent most of their time building happily in each others company and testing out their creations.  They wanted for nothing and Sturges had taken to spending more and more time there.  Not that Nora complained.

_Creation #006 - Giddyup Buttercup Chair._  A rather innocuous title printed on a blue schematic, but as Nora faced Sturges latest creation, she felt the familiar rush of anxiety and pleasure.

The buttercup unit had be sandblasted and polished to a shine her Mother would have killed to have on her linoleum.  Made of the larger pieces she had acquired and hauled from the toy factory, his particular requests finally making sense.  The Buttercup stood so that it’s body was at the level of a sofa or stool, she could see where he had reinforced the joints and but as always the welds were polished so she would be safe.  He always made sure she was safe.  

From just the fine technical work Nora admired his creation, it was a work of art compared to the rusty world.  Yet the resemblance to a regular buttercup ended there.  Their buttercup had been modified thick leather cuffs were bolted to the neck of horse and similar shackles were suspended between the legs.  Once bound she would be unable to move an inch.  

“Do you like it?”  Warm arms wrapped around her, the familiar smell of oil calming her in his presence.  His skin feeling like a heater against her own, the chill of the workshop caressing her naked body.  Nora moaned as his hands explored her body, rough fingers teasing her breasts and pinching her nipples, her body arching to his touch.  She whimpered as his hands roamed his mouth and tongue tracing her neck as he ran a finger over her slit.  “So wet for me Darlin’ do I take that as a yes.”

“Yes Sturges.” she sighed, nuzzling his cheek.

“Touch it.”

Stepping forward she ran her hands over the cool metal complimenting his handy work, the fitting in the centre holding her attention.  A dildo, smaller than average,  like ones she had seen advertised hidden in the tiny adverts of her woman’s magazine back in the day.  It too had been cleaned and was attached to the saddle, erect and already lubricated for her pleasure.  Like an old fashioned Sybian chair it would pleasure the rider and with the cuffs it was clear, it was not her choice tonight.

Taking her hand Sturges lead her to his workbench encouraging her to lie on her back and hang her feet and thighs off the edge.  Once secure he tugged her thighs apart falling to his knees before trailing a slow and teasing lick across her cunt, tasting her slick while avoiding her most sensitive areas.  Whining under his touch she gasped as he started the press a finger inside, her walls already slick in anticipation as his tongue traced light circles around her clit.

“Oh god,  Sturges.” she whined her fingers curling into his hair as he teased her, making sure she was ready.  He hummed around her clit as he added a second finger working them slowly back and forth methodically a man of much patience.  Keeping his actions steady Sturges kept Nora on edge, keeping her breathless.  When he was satisfied she was ready he helped her onto shaky feet.  The carpet he had laid down only took some chill away as he lead her to the buttercup.  Lifting her leg over he helped her sit, her moan as she slid around the cock made Sturges growl. 

Cuffs attached, Nora was held firmly in place the cock inside not quite filling her as well as Sturges fiddled with a wire and box attached to the front.  She wriggled against the saddle trying to stimulate herself further but it was fruitless, her bound arms meant she couldn’t arch her back or lean comfortably.  The mechanic was such a tease.

“Alright’ Darlin’.” he grinned, his voice so tantalising and melodic.  “Whatd’ya say we fire this baby up?”

“God yes.” she practically shouted as his hands teased her nipples.

“What’s the word?”

“Nuclear.”

With a smirk he fiddled with small box on the wire and the vibe buzzed to life, she writhed as she got used to vibration, the setting low but the ridges teased her walls.  God she wanted to rub and writhe or slam her hips down and demand her pleasure.  But trapped where she was it kept her crest from building.  Warm lips wrapped around her nipple sucking hard, Sturges enjoying making her moan, her breasts sensitive and her favourite place to be caressed.

“Goddamn Nora, you’re looking mighty fine.” he caressed her clit as he switched, the slow burn  began to build.  “You ready for some more honey?”

“Yes, Sir.” she giggled as he gave her a playful pack on the cheek.  Quiet took over the workshop as the whirring of the motor was the only sound that could be heard.  “Fuck, it’s not enough” she whined as he took the controls in hand, turning the dial as the vibrations increased as she clenched and tried to buck her hips.

“All in good time I got some other settings to try.”

Nora sang like a songbird, her chorus of moans whines and pleading music to Sturges, his cock aching to be buried inside her but denial would be worth it.  With a smirk he held her on a high, the vibrations rippling through her as her slick coated the seat.  The fusion of machine and human was elegant.  Unhooking his overalls, he released his arms from the sleeve and let the fabric hang loose at his crotch.  He hadn’t bothered with underwear and the loose fabric was too constrictive.  

“Hows about you help little ol’ me?” he asked rolling off and discarding his clothes.  He was hard and ready precum beading off the tip eager to fuck his lover.  He reminded himself of the gained rewards. “Open wide honey.” he growled and Nora happily obeyed.  Running his fingers into her hair he angled her head towards his cock as she leant forward to lick the pearlescent drop away.  She savoured the taste like the finest drop of whiskey and when she opened her eyes, she was hungry.  

Dropping the thrumming of the vibrator, he moved closer so her lips could wrap around his cock, the first feeling of her lips on him was heavenly, as she kissed and tasted him slowly bobbing up his shaft.  He got the message, if he went slow, she was going to go slow.  Keeping the settings low he savoured her moans and growls of frustration.  When she sucked he almost saw stars as he praised her naughty mouth and how beautiful she looked glistening with sweat and glowing with pleasure.  

Thumbing the dial he inched up the vibrations once more, the box clearly in her view.  He saw her eye it with suspicion and he was surprised she hadn’t asked about the red switch.  Normally she was more perceptive and inquisitive, perhaps she eager for the surprise or wanted it to be a secret.

“Ready for more sweetheart?” he purred, easing her eager tongue from his cock, he needed to hear her reply.  

“Yes...please Sturges...please...I want...need to cum.”

“I’m gonna start up this baby again, then I’m gonna flip the switch.  Think I can keep enjoying your mouth.  I wanna come with you.”  

“Please baby.” she smiled.

“I love you.” he kissed her forehead as she smiled dreamily.

“I love you too, big guy.  Now, flip that switch.”

Turning the dial onto maximum Nora moaned and rolled her hips as best she could grinding against the saddle as she rode the cock.  Sturges making final checks on her comfort and mechanisms after the prolonged use.  Satisfied he returned to her touch, her mouth eagerly working him as he guided her with his hands.  Holding the switch where she could see he pressed it to the first position her scream of pleasure echoed around the space.  Hidden in the saddle he had hidden an extra mechanism.  Where she ground herself against the saddle for extra pleasure he had attached another motor.  His measurement had been correct she whined and bucked but all she managed was to increase the feeling.

“God you’re beautiful.” he growled taking his cock in hand.  

“Sturges, fuck Sturges help...it’s too much...oh god.”

“You wanna use the word?” 

“No, just oh god I’m almost there.” she gasped breathlessly.

“Let me help you then.”

With a final flick he placed the switch in its final position, the ball bearings hidden in the shaft began to rotate grinding against her walls.  Tugging against the restraints she tried to escape its relentless touch only making it worse as it stimulated her more.  Her moans became screams.  Thrusting his cock into his grip.

“That’s it baby, come for me.”

Nora convulsed as she fell across the precipice her cries and calls for him made his blood boil, his seed splattering her chest as she kept bucking against the machine.  As he slowly reduced the intensity she came down from her high.  Undoing her bindings she slumped into his arms, her heart racing as he gently lifted her from the machine and carried her through to the bedroom.

Gently pressing the bottle of water to her lips she greedily drank the cool water.  Tipping the rest over a cloth, he cleaned her with gentle caresses.  Trailing kisses across her chest as she watched him with lidded eyes.  Checking where she was bound for any wounds he kissed his way back up her chest before they kissed gently, lovingly as if there was no Commonwealth or continuous feeling of impending doom.

“I love you.” she purred.  Sturges marvelled at how well they fit together as she lay in his arms.

“Love you too darlin’”  climbing down the bed he pressed her knees apart kissing a trail up her thighs.  “How’s about I show you how much?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
